daytondiodefandomcom-20200213-history
13 March 2012, Meeting Minutes
Agenda #Meeting Opening ##Ground Rules (standard) ##Check-In ##Agenda Revies #Reports ##Treasurer #Business ##Paying back DMA ##Elect Officers for 2012 ##Implementing the Corp Sponsorship Plan Attending J., Josh, John D., JJ (guest), Angus, Jason, Rocket Reports Treasurer: *We have not had sufficient income to cover our expenses in quite some time **This has led to Dayton Diode being unable to pay DMA for its insurance for the last 8 months ***Note, Insurance costs Dayton Diode $70 a month payable to DMA (they pay our annual premium up front and then we pay them back over the course of the year) ***Note, rent is $450 a month ***Total monthly expenses = $520 **We now owe DMA $560 in back insurance *Current bank balance after paying rent will be about $15 or so Business *Paying back DMA **Several members commented that we needed to pay back DMA, with most expressing the opinion we needed to do so ASAP ***John raised the question of if we could as for a repayment plan, but the group decided being 8 months behind in paying DMA for insurance was too far behind to ask for this **The group then discussed the options for paying back DMA ***Generate some income (either through gifts like the Sponsorship Program or sales of some kind like classes) ****Several members expressed concern over the time it would take to get new income sources to generate enough money ***Assess the membership a fee to cover the money owed to DMA ****Though not a popular option, this one seemed to be the one most likely to result in a quick repayment of DMA ***Close down Dayton Diode and sell off assets to cover the cost ****This was a option no one wanted to take **J. then proposed we hold an assessment ***The group discussed the amount and came up with $100 for full members and $50 for 2600 members, this should raise $800, enough to pay back DMA and give us 3 months of additional insurance payments to work out additional income (Apr-Jun) ***The group set a deadline of Mar 28 for members to pay the assessment ***The group also decided new members should not be included in the assessment and that the treasurer should pay back DMA as soon as enough money has come in from the members **There was then a formal consensus on the assessment ***Proposal: ' Dayton Diode owes $560 to DMA and needs to pay it back as soon as possible. To do this, Dayton Diode holding an assessment of its members in the amount of $100 for full members and $50 for 2600 members. The assessment is due by Mar 28, 2012. New members are not included in this assessment. The Treasurer should pay back DMA as soon as sufficient funds are available to do so.' ***J called for clarifying questions and concerns, and there were none. ***J called for formal consensus and all members present approved the decision (there were no stand asides or blocks). The decision passed. Josh will send out notices to the members about the assessment as soon as the minutes are posted. *Electing Officers **J reviewed the role of the DMA Representative and asked Jason if he was interested in continuing in that role. Jason was (and no one else was). J called for consensus on Jason as the DMA Rep, (no questions/concerns, all approved). **J reviewed the role of the Treasurer and noted that this was probably the position with the most work and recommended it rotate frequently to avoid burn out. Rocket volunteered to server as Treasure. J called for formal consensus on Rocket as the Treasurer (no questions/concerns, all approved) **J reviewed the role of the Facilities Manager and noted the Joe had volunteered to continue to server. J called for formal consensus on Joe as the Faciliites Manager (Rocket wanted to confirm who Joe was since he was not present at the meeting, and there were no concerns, all approved) *Implementing the Corp Sponsorship Plan **J commented we really need to get some sponsorships to help with our income, and proposed that every member help out this month to get new sponsors (Sponsorship Program Material ) **Members then volunteered to approach specific potential sponsors from a list generated at a previous meeting **Members agreed to have initial meeting with potential sponsors by the end of March *Additional business **Someone suggested the idea of a monthly group outing to Mendelson's, which got lots of support.